


[not] afraid of the dark

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nyctophobia, Suggestiveness, boys cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto visits Rin at Samezuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[not] afraid of the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarblaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblaster/gifts).



> for [nova](http://sugarblaster.tumblr.com/), because she tagged me on an OTP bot prompt, so obviously i was forced to write it. ^_~

"I feel sorry for your roommate," Makoto said genially, stretching out.

Rin watched him from under his bangs. Rin was already on his bed, getting the movie queued up on his laptop. "What? Why?"

"Well, getting kicked out because a friend was visiting," Makoto shrugged, smiling.

Makoto was too nice, and he smiled too much! "Tch, it's no big deal!" Rin dismissed. "A bunch of first years are doing some shit this weekend, anyway. Forget about it." Makoto was also too tall now, and he'd really adhered to his training. The tank top he'd changed into after their bath nicely showed off how developed his shoulders had gotten since they'd started swimming again...

"If you say so, but I just feel a little guilty," Makoto continued, still being tall, and well-built, and smiling.

Rin tucked his chin down, embarrassed for no good reason. "C'mon. You don't mind sharing the bed, do you? The only way to watch is... on here..."

"No, that's fine!" Makoto said brightly. Maybe hopefully?

Maybe it was Rin who was hopeful.

Makoto crawled over Rin to tuck himself against the wall, and Rin started up the movie. Rin squirmed a bit, and that made Makoto blush and squirm, too. "I'm sorry, you have enough room?"

Rin looked at Makoto's foot, propped up on the rail at the end of the bed. Makoto's body heat was radiating against Rin's side, and Makoto's face was just centimeters from his own. If Rin turned his face, their noses might touch. They could be sitting on the floor for this. Makoto hadn't questioned it. "It's fine," Rin assured him, trying to still his own body. "I-it's weird Haru didn't come..."

"Yeah, it was too bad," Makoto said quietly, as the movie was starting. "He said he would, and then this morning he said he had some cleaning to do or something. Sometimes, he just doesn't feel like being social," Makoto shrugged.

Rin nodded. "We all feel that way sometimes." He tried to just stare at the screen. He had wanted to see this movie. That was why they were watching it. On his bed. Together.

"Yeah," Makoto agreed, but from his tone, it seemed like he didn't really ever feel that way, but he thought it was cute that Rin would understand that Haru felt that way. Makoto was probably smiling.

He really did smile too much!!

They watched the movie in near silence for a while. Makoto curled himself a bit closer to Rin, and Rin's body went rigid, just trying to keep the laptop steady, trying to pay attention enough so that he could laugh at the right times and gasp at the right times. Just trying not to embarrass himself.

The movie had twenty minutes left when, suddenly, the lights in the room went out. 

Makoto made a small, kittenish noise, and then his arm shot out to wrap around Rin. Rin looked around... the hall lights were clearly out, and if he craned his head back, there were no lights outside the window, either. The laptop was still going, though, of course. It was just.

It was dark.

"Whatwasthat?" Makoto asked quietly, panicked.

"Just a power outage... maybe I should..." Rin paused the movie. He was going to get up, poke his head outside the door, but Makoto just _clung_ to him. "Ah..."

"Iheardsomething!" Makoto pressed his face to Rin's neck.

Rin started to sweat. "Ah..." Of course Makoto heard something. The lights went out in a boys' dorm. There were rowdy residents laughing and screaming from down the hall. Rin put the laptop down on the floor, and patted Makoto's arm.

Makoto held on tighter. "This dorm isn't... _haunted_ , is it?" he asked, sounding horrified at having even _thought_ it.

"No, of course..." Rin started. He touched Makoto's skin, running his hand up the Makoto's arm. Ah. Well. "I mean, people tell _stories_ , but... just... you know, _stories_..." he hedged. Well, who knew for sure? It _could_ be haunted.

Makoto made a noise that Rin had been _sure_ that only tiny fuzzy creatures could make, and he pulled Rin closer, throwing his leg over Rin's legs.

Rin felt dizzy.

Whimpering, Makoto squeezed Rin. "I'm glad you're here with me!"

That was funny, because Makoto wouldn't even _be_ there if Rin weren't, but... Rin couldn't bring himself to laugh. At least. He forced himself to chuckle, and he rubbed Makoto's arm comfortingly. "You big baby. If you were going to be such a scaredy cat, you should have been born in a tiny, frail body. Then everyone would think you were cute and naturally protect you."

"I can't help it!" Makoto pouted. "Things that are scary are just scary! It has nothing to do with size!"

"Aw, poor Mako-chan, such a big body, but still such a little kid," Rin teased him. Rin wiggled around a bit, turning to face Makoto. He touched Makoto's cheek. There was just the tiniest hint of stubble there. Rin thought about Makoto shaving. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad ghosts."

"D-don't say ghosts!" Makoto cried, and he pulled Rin closer.

Their noses touched.

The laptop screen dimmed.

Rin could feel Makoto's heart pounding.

Inappropriately, he thought about their dicks, so close together and just a few layers of fabric in the way.

There was a pounding on Rin's door, and Makoto yelped, and pressed his face to Rin's neck. "Matsuoka! You ok!?" Mikoshiba shouted in his normal voice.

Rin cleared his throat. "Yeah, ok!"

"Kay!" Mikoshiba's heavy footsteps took him away from Rin's door.

"It's ok," Rin whispered to Makoto, and he touched the hair around Makoto's ear. Surprisingly, Makoto's hair was thick and it felt nice between Rin's fingers. Makoto looked at him, and Makoto's bottom lip was trembling, and moist.

The laptop's screen went dark.

Makoto melped, and Rin pressed their mouths together.

He had to comfort his timid friend.

  


* * *

  


Rin got out of the pool, and pushed his goggles back. He found his target right away. Another joint practice with their sort-of-near-neighbor Iwatobi gave Samezuka's team a lot of motivation to work hard. Especially Rin.

"Haru," Rin raised his chin as he called out to his friend. "Race me next."

Haru looked up at Rin balefully. He'd been drinking water and stretching out. "Whatever," he sighed, but Rin could tell it was an act from the look in his eyes.

Rin wasn't going to lose, though!

He looked over, checking to see how long before they could get a couple of lanes together and someone to time them. "Too bad you couldn't make it last weekend. It was fun."

"Makoto told me," Haru said blankly.

"Yeah, there was a power outage, and Makoto got really scared," Rin snickered. He grinned wider. It wasn't like he and Haru competed over Makoto. The three of them were friends. Basically. Well. He and Makoto had... so that was... they were still friends, of course, but...

"Makoto's not afraid of the dark," Haru said calmly.

"Eh? Well, maybe not at home, but he got pretty scared. I had to take care of him," Rin boasted, trying to make his tone suggestive. Ok, so maybe they competed a _little_ over Makoto, but only because _everything_ in life was competition, and anyway, Haru had to know.

Makoto could depend on someone _else_.

"Makoto's not afraid of the dark," Haru repeated tonelessly.

"I was there! You weren't! He was scared and I comforted him!" Rin held his arms out, getting annoyed. It was like Haru wasn't even paying attention to his boasting! Couldn't he read between the lines here?!

Haru glared at Rin. "Makoto's scared of about a hundred things, but not the dark. _He told me all about it._ You're a little slow, aren't you?" Haru stood up, indicating with his chin that lanes were freeing up.

"Eh? What does that mean? Haru! Wait! _What do you mean?_ Aargh!" Haru had already waved over Gou to time them, and he was getting up on the starting block.

The bastard was just cheating, wasn't he?! Well, Rin wasn't going to lose!!

  


* * *

  



End file.
